Investigations in the Immunopathology Section are on chemotactic and other immune effector responses of leukocytes. The emphasis is on chemotaxis, a mechanism by which cells are attracted to inflammatory sites, delayed hypersensitivity reactions and growing tumors. The project includes chemistry and biology of chemotactic factors secreted in response to inflammatory stimuli, and characterization of a serum protein that modulates macrophage motility.